The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) is requiring that all materials used in the construction of slat walls be of Class A fire rating. Although present materials used in slot wall construction include fire-resistant profiles, wood products such as plywood, fiberboard and the like are still used as backerboards, generally making the resulting assembly Class C. Additionally, the use of co-extensive backerboards make the assembly relatively heavy, incurring penalties in freight cost in shipping to the job site and labor cost in installing the panels.
There is therefore a need for a merchandise display panel that is relatively fire resistant that meets the NFPA fire safety code and a lightweight assembly that would be relatively cheaper to handle and ship.